S'il suffisait d'aimer
by emmaD
Summary: Severus pouvait·il connaître le bonheur ? C'est ce qu'espérait sa mère, pleine d'amour pour le petit être qu'elle venait de mettre au monde. Tobias aurait·il pu réussir sa vie ? Ah, si seulement il avait été à la hauteur... 2 vignettes impasse du Tisseur.
1. s'il suffisait d'aimer

Cette vignette a été écrite pour Angie Black, auteur de la centième _review _d'_Une année particulière_.

L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à Mrs Rowling, sauf Brendan Prince (mais je veux bien le lui céder tout de suite, en échange d'un exemplaire même pas dédicacé de _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_…)

Le titre de l'histoire ne doit rien à personne, même si M. Google m'a appris qu'il avait été utilisé par une célèbre vedette de la chanson.

* * *

**S'il suffisait d'aimer...**

Eileen soupira doucement. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était si fatigant d'avoir un enfant ! Depuis un mois, elle ne pouvait plus dormir une seule nuit tranquille. Le petit Severus la réveillait systématiquement et elle devait bien répondre à son appel : un bébé de son âge devait se nourrir souvent. Elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la naissance, épuisée encore en plus par le récent déménagement de sa famille.

Bien sûr, si Eileen avait pu bénéficier des conseils et de l'aide de sa mère ou de sa belle-mère, les choses auraient été moins compliquées. Mais les parents de Tobias habitaient loin, elle n'osait pas contacter sa mère, et ils se trouvaient donc seuls face aux difficultés et aux problèmes qu'ils rencontraient.

Eileen jeta un coup d'œil à son mari. Il s'était rendormi, et ses traits reposés présentaient une douceur inhabituelle dans l'éclairage léger d'un rayon de lune. Tobias n'avait pas une vie facile, et cela commençait à se voir sur son visage fatigué et durci. L'usine exigeait de plus en plus des ouvriers, la menace de la fermeture empêchant toute contestation de la part des salariés. Il avait d'ailleurs été un peu déçu de se rendre compte qu'avoir pour femme une sorcière ne ferait pas lui un riche prince sans souci… Mais il aimait Eileen et leur fils, c'était l'essentiel.

Eileen eut un sourire. Elle était heureuse. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était une personne importante dans la vie d'un autre. Elle était enfin sortie de l'ombre de son frère. Tobias n'avait rien à faire de Brendan, de la beauté de Brendan, de l'intelligence de Brendan, de la vaillance de Brendan, de la piété filiale de Brendan… Ni dans sa famille, ni à l'école, Eileen n'avait réussi à obtenir autre chose qu'une seconde place après l'héritier des Prince. Le mieux qu'elle avait accompli, c'était d'être devenue présidente du club de Bavboules, ce qui, évidemment, était nettement moins bien que d'avoir été pendant trois ans capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Severus émit un drôle de petit gargouillement dans les bras de sa mère. Eileen observa le visage de son fils avec inquiétude.

— Et alors, mon bichon ? murmura-t-elle. Tu n'as pas assez mangé ? Quel gourmand tu fais !

Mais apparemment, il s'agissait juste d'un mauvais rêve. Le bébé était profondément endormi.

La jeune sorcière sourit tendrement. Non, elle ne commettrait pas la même erreur que ses parents. Elle saurait accorder à chacun de ses enfants l'importance qu'il méritait.

— Mon fils, déclara-t-elle à l'oreille de Severus, je te promets une chose. Quoi que tu fasses, je t'aimerai toujours. Tu seras toujours mon petit garçon chéri.

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la chambre. Elle regarda vaguement la cheminée de l'usine, droite et sombre, qui se détachait sur un ciel d'hiver particulièrement clair. Elle pensait en fait au parc municipal, dont on ne distinguait pas grand-chose, à côté de la rivière aux reflets argentés.

C'était là qu'elle avait rencontré Tobias. Elle avait alors dix-huit ans, elle venait de finir ses études et elle était terriblement malheureuse. Ses médiocres résultats scolaires ne lui laissaient pas espérer un métier intéressant. Ses parents lui avaient bien proposé de lui trouver un poste de secrétaire chez un ami de son père, mais elle n'en avait aucune envie. L'ami en question était un vieux célibataire bougon et Eileen savait bien ce que souhaitait sa mère : que cet emploi ne soit qu'une étape vers le mariage. Ce n'était vraiment pas une perspective réjouissante !

À force de se promener seule de plus en plus loin de chez elle, Eileen avait fini par aboutir à la fin du mois d'août dans la petite ville industrielle où travaillait Tobias. Il errait au bord de la rivière, en proie lui aussi au vague à l'âme. Il avait quitté sa famille à la recherche d'une place quelconque dans n'importe quelle usine. Les choses commençaient à devenir difficiles et il était finalement arrivé dans ce quartier sinistre où il ne connaissait personne.

Ils s'étaient parlé, un peu par hasard, chacun désirant trouver une distraction à ses tristes pensées. Ils s'étaient revus, de plus en plus souvent au cours de l'automne. Tobias avait été intrigué par les manières étranges de la sorcière, son espèce de distinction excentrique et le mystère qui l'entourait. Eileen avait été charmée par l'intérêt que lui portait le jeune Moldu et par ses façons exotiques.

Ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, découvrant ensemble pour la première fois la joie de se sentir aimé. Un jour, au mois de mars, trempés par une averse soudaine, ils s'étaient réfugiés en grelottant dans la chambre que louait Tobias. Ils s'étaient installés devant un feu de bataille, emmitouflés dans des couvertures, un thé bouillant à la main. Ils avaient ri, il l'avait embrassée, elle s'était sentie heureuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Après quelques semaines de tendre idylle, Tobias avait proposé à Eileen de l'épouser. Elle avait répondu oui sans hésiter. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'intention de se marier très rapidement, cependant. Mais les circonstances les avaient contraints à accélérer les choses. Ne restait donc plus qu'à annoncer la nouvelle à leurs parents respectifs.

— Père, Mère, déclara un soir Eileen au cours du dîner familial, je voudrais vous faire part d'une bonne nouvelle.

— Laquelle, ma chérie ? avait demandé sa mère.

— Je vais me marier, avait simplement dit la jeune sorcière avec un léger ton de défi.

— Te marier ? Avec qui ? l'avait interrogée son père d'un air dubitatif, comme s'il ne croyait pas sa fille capable de trouver un mari seule.

— Vous ne le connaissez pas, affirma Eileen.

Elle fit une pause, et prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se décida à avouer la vérité.

— Il est Moldu.

Ses parents poussèrent de hauts cris, de même que son frère. On menaça de la déshériter, de l'enfermer dans sa chambre, de la faire interner à Sainte-Mangouste… Rien n'y fit. Voyant que sa famille ne s'accommoderait pas facilement de son choix, Eileen se résolut à avancer son dernier argument.

— De toute façon, il est trop tard pour me faire changer d'avis. Je suis enceinte.

Son père et son frère la traitèrent alors de tous les noms, mais Eileen ne céda pas aux larmes. Elle savait qu'ils seraient obligés d'accepter sa décision : certes, cela faisait bien longtemps que les sorcières avaient mis au point des potions pour se débarrasser des enfants non désirés, mais la confection de ces philtres requérait des ingrédients spécifiques dont l'acquisition par les Prince ne manquerait pas d'être commentée. Et puis, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle soit malade et doive se rendre à l'hôpital. Bref, si on la forçait à renoncer à son petit, tout le monde sorcier le saurait rapidement et la honte d'avoir une fille-mère dans la famille serait exactement la même que si elle mettait au monde l'enfant qu'elle attendait. La mort dans l'âme, les Prince la laissèrent donc épouser Tobias.

Quant à ce dernier, il n'eut aucune difficulté à faire accepter son mariage par ses parents. Accablés de soucis divers, les Rogue n'avaient guère le temps de contester les choix d'un fils qui vivait à l'autre bout du pays.

Regardant à nouveau Severus endormi dans ses bras, Eileen lui embrassa délicatement le front.

— Nous te devons une fière chandelle, mon cœur. Je ne suis pas sûre que j'oserai te le redire quand tu seras plus grand, parce que tu sais, ce n'est pas très bien de faire ce que nous avons fait, mais vraiment, sans toi, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réussi à convaincre mes parents…

La jeune mère remit son fils dans le berceau que Tobias avait passé des semaines à confectionner, y consacrant presque tout son temps libre. Severus ne broncha pas. Eileen, après un dernier regard tendre pour le bébé, regagna son propre lit.

Son installation avec Tobias n'avait pas été simple. Ayant enfin décroché un poste convenable, le Moldu n'avait même pas pensé que son épouse puisse vouloir travailler. Eileen avait donc pour le moment renoncé à entamer la moindre carrière professionnelle. D'ailleurs, elle savait qu'il était mieux qu'elle y renonce définitivement : son mari avait besoin de préserver sa fierté masculine et gagner le pain quotidien de la famille en était une part importante. Tobias avait été si décontenancé lorsque sa femme lui avait avoué qu'elle était une sorcière, au soir de leurs noces !

Eileen lui avait patiemment expliqué que cela ne faisait d'elle ni un suppôt de Satan, ni une bonne fée capable de résoudre tous les problèmes. Elle avait senti qu'il était perturbé d'être en position de faiblesse par rapport à elle, elle s'efforçait donc de jouer les épouses soumises pour lui redonner confiance en lui. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment un jeu : Eileen, en bonne fille de Poufsouffle, était très dépendante des liens affectifs qu'elle tissait. Tobias était le centre de son univers, elle tenait à lui et à son amour plus qu'à tout. Grâce à lui, elle se sentait entourée et protégée.

Bien sûr, elle adorait leur enfant, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Severus était une toute petite chose fragile et innocente, un peu comme elle. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'en sortir sans l'appui solide et rassurant de Tobias. Eileen pensait sincèrement que son mari était l'homme le plus gentil et le plus intelligent que la terre ait porté. Elle était persuadée qu'il avait toujours raison et que si parfois, elle restait perplexe devant certaines de ses opinions, c'était parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas assez bien le monde moldu.

Eileen se blottit contre son époux. Tant qu'il l'aimerait, rien ne pourrait leur arriver, elle en était sûre. Et malgré les difficultés économiques du secteur textile en Angleterre, que la malheureuse sorcière ne comprenait guère, elle se disait que l'avenir s'annonçait bien.

Sur les instances de sa femme, Mr Prince avait enfin accepté de donner une petite dot à sa fille, à l'occasion de la naissance de son premier petit-fils. L'enfant portait le même nom que lui et Eileen, qui avait été en adoration devant son père toute son enfance, espérait que son petit Severus à elle serait digne de son grand-père. C'était la coutume dans le monde sorcier : lorsqu'un enfant se mariait, ses parents lui offraient de quoi s'installer. Severus Prince avait réduit la somme au minimum et avait reporté le geste aussi longtemps qu'il avait pu, mais c'était suffisant pour que le jeune couple puisse envisager d'acheter sa propre maison.

Tobias n'était pas enchanté de devenir propriétaire grâce à sa femme. Eileen espérait lui faire oublier rapidement ce détail. Leur demeure était modeste, évidemment, mais bien plus confortable que la chambre unique dont ils s'étaient contentés jusque là.

Le sommeil s'empara peu à peu de la jeune sorcière. Elle murmura d'une voix à peine audible avant de s'endormir :

— Comme j'aimerais que l'impasse du Tisseur soit pour mon petit Severus un synonyme de bonheur !

Mais il faut croire qu'aucune puissance supérieure ne prêta l'oreille à cette humble requête…

* * *

Eh bien, qu'en pensez-vous ? 


	2. Que reste·t·il de nos amours ?

Eh bien, finalement, un second chapitre.  
Encore plus joyeux que le premier.

Les personnages appartiennent à Mrs Rowling. Le titre vient d'une chanson de Charles Trenet.

* * *

**_Que reste-t-il de nos amours ?_**

_La planète suivante était habitée par un buveur. Cette visite fut très courte, mais elle plongea le petit prince dans une grande mélancolie :  
— Que fais-tu là ? dit-il au buveur, qu'il trouva installé en silence devant une collection de bouteilles vides et une collection de bouteilles pleines.  
— Je bois, répondit le buveur, d'un air lugubre.  
— Pourquoi bois-tu ? lui demanda le petit prince.  
— Pour oublier, répondit le buveur.  
— Pour oublier quoi ? s'enquit le petit prince qui déjà le plaignait.  
— Pour oublier que j'ai honte, avoua le buveur en baissant la tête.  
— Honte de quoi ? s'informa le petit prince qui désirait le secourir.  
— Honte de boire ! acheva le buveur qui s'enferma définitivement dans le silence.  
Et le petit prince s'en fut, perplexe.  
Les grandes personnes sont décidément très très bizarres, se disait-il en lui-même durant le voyage._

Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, _Le petit Prince_, chapitre 12.

.·. ·.· .·.

Tobias Rogue déprimait. Seul, assis dans sa cuisine, il observait l'œil vide un verre plein d'un gros rouge qui ne lui avait pas coûté bien cher.

On avait enterré Eileen le matin même.

C'était lui qui l'avait tuée.

Mais ce n'était pas exprès, ça, non !

Il l'aimait, Eileen.

Il but une gorgée du liquide rougeâtre.

C'est pour ça qu'ils s'étaient mariés, d'ailleurs.

Seulement... voilà... la vie s'était montrée chienne avec eux.

Tobias avait toujours été pauvre. Mais pas Eileen. Sa famille à elle était très riche. Tobias aurait voulu lui offrir ce qu'il y avait de mieux, pour qu'elle ne regrette pas de l'avoir épousé.

Il finit son verre et s'en servit un autre.

Mais c'était Eileen qui avait payé la maison.

C'était Eileen qui avait fait bouillir la marmite pendant des années, puisque Tobias était au chômage.

C'était Eileen qui savait comment s'occuper de Severus.

C'était Eileen qui avait des pouvoirs que Tobias avait cru imaginaires jusqu'à leur mariage.

Tobias avala son second verre cul sec.

Lui, on lui avait toujours dit que c'était à l'homme de la maison de subvenir aux besoins d'un ménage.

On lui avait toujours dit que c'était le père qui devait éduquer le fils.

On lui avait toujours dit que c'était le mari qui était fort et qui protégeait sa femme.

Un troisième verre suivit l'exemple du précédent.

Tobias Rogue avait raté sa vie.

Il le savait.

Tout le monde le savait.

Eileen le savait.

Il s'empara de la bouteille et but une longue lampée à même le goulot.

Ils avaient tous eu pitié de lui.

Les patrons, avec leur air condescendant.

Les voisins, qui le regardaient rentrer à la maison en titubant.

Les maîtres de son fils, qui avaient offert une bourse au gamin trop pauvre pour payer les frais de scolarité.

Et surtout, Eileen.

La bouteille vide alla se fracasser contre le mur. Tobias se pencha et en saisit une autre. Il en avait toute une caisse.

Eileen, avec son gentil regard.

Eileen, qui essayait de ne pas la contrarier.

Eileen, qui se soumettait toujours, même quand il avait tort, même quand il la frappait sans raison, même quand il s'en prenait à Severus.

Tobias avala goulûment la moitié de son litron.

L'alcool, lui, ne le jugeait pas. Une bouteille, ça n'était pas plus puissant que lui, ça ne lui montrait pas combien il était pitoyable. C'était souvent la seule compagnie qu'il supportait.

Plus le temps passait, plus il s'enfonçait dans l'ivrognerie, plus il se sentait médiocre. Il voyait Eileen se faner sous ses yeux, par sa faute.

Il but encore, mais la plus grande partie du liquide se déversa sur sa poitrine débraillée.

Quand il était ivre mort, il ne pensait plus. À rien.

Alors, il continuait à boire.

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Et puis, il y avait l'enfant. Severus. Un nom choisi par Eileen, évidemment.

Tobias n'avait jamais rien compris à ce gamin. C'était une mauviette, un pleurnichard qui passait son temps dans les jupes de sa mère ou dans des gros bouquins.

Tobias se souvenait que lui, quand il était gosse, il jouait avec les copains dans la rue. Il y avait un peu de bagarre, quelques écorchures, beaucoup de rigolade. Et puis, quand il rentrait, souvent une bonne raclée du paternel. C'était comme ça.

Mais Eileen disait qu'il ne fallait pas de ça pour le petit.

Parce qu'il avait l'air de rien mais qu'il pouvait faire des trucs bizarres.

Parce qu'il ne maîtrisait pas sa force cachée.

Parce qu'il était dangereux, quoi.

Un môme !

Tobias laissa rouler à terre le cadavre de la seconde bouteille. Il eut un peu de mal à déboucher la troisième, ses mains tremblaient.

Eileen ne s'était pas rendue compte de que ça lui faisait, à lui, d'avoir un petit avec des pouvoirs magiques.

Il avait peur de son propre fils. C'était le monde à l'envers.

Du coup, il était encore plus dur avec le gamin : fallait bien rétablir une situation normale !

Dans les yeux noirs de Severus, la peur le disputait à la haine.

Pour le moment, la peur l'emportait, mais un jour...

Un jour, le gosse aurait sa peau, c'était clair.

Et tout ça, c'était la faute à la magie.

Si seulement Eileen avait été juste Eileen !

Tobias s'écroula sur la table.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

_— _Eileen ! gémit-il.

Il perdit connaissance.

* * *

Impressions ? Réactions ? Critiques ? Eloges ? Vous pouvez vous exprimer, le petit bouton gris est là pour ça... 


End file.
